


Don't Run

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no defence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Shades Of Grey.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

She was the second person to walk away from that ‘meeting’ she should have been the first. It was all well and good having Daniel defend her and in a way, point out all of the good she had done not just for the team but also for the SGC as a whole. For her it was strange to have no defence and she wanted her defences back up where they belonged.

She looked up from her notebook, seeing Daniel standing in the doorway she smiled politely and went back to her writing. He didn’t take the hint; he walked in and stood next to her. “Why did you walk away?”

“I didn’t walk away; I left the room once the meeting was over. There is a difference Daniel.”

Daniel smiled at her, “Don’t run. It only makes things worse in the long run.”

A short beat later, he left her lab and made his way to the lift.


End file.
